When the cat is away, the mice play
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go on a trip to modern Egypt. I wonder what will happen to them... Yaoi.


Hey everyone,

New Fiction. To be honest, i had this written for a while ago, but i didn't want to publish it. This is a trial chapter, so me continuing with the story depends on your Feedback.

**Beware**(for later chapters if there is any): Spanking, BDSM, Lemon, yaoi, some abuse.

No offense for any egyptians readings... if it makes you feel better, i think i asleep when i wrote the chapter!

**Review and let me know! (i also need story title suggestions)**

* * *

(A.N.) notice the grammatical mistakes

Hey Teme,

It is so nice hearing from you again, Teme. I thouat you forgot all about mi. Well anyway! I think I kinda miss you, you big jerk! Life is nice in Egypt… Today, I was almost hit by three moving cars three different times: You see there is no traffic lights, and cars expect you to dodge them (EGYPTIANS ACTUALLY PASS THE STREET RUNNING WHILE TEXTING AND TALKING TO A FRIEND, AND HITTING ON HOT GIRLS). I am glad my martial art training is good for something! When are you coming huh? Get your ass over here Teme!

The fabulos

Naruto

Dear Dope,

I am appalled by your horrible grammar, spelling, and punctuation. You are totally useless, aren't you? I hope you are not ruining Japan's name in foreign countries, Dope! Yet, Japan seems darker without you, and more silent; Hinata and the boys miss you. Don't be an idiot, like always, and rush while passing the street. You are not an Egyptian, so don't try acting like one. Just wait for someone to start passing the street, and follow them. Don't hurt yourself, keep safe, or Hinata will be very upset. I won't! My plane will be arriving at Kario international airport at 8 am next Monday so make sure you come pick me up.

Uchiha Sasuke

N.B. It's 'Fabulous' and undeserved.

Dear Teme,

Hinata huh! Fine, tell Hinata I love her : P . Do you always refer to yourself by Hinata nowadays? I know you miss me like hell, but don't cry for me baby… you will see me soon. I will pick you up, but 8 am is too early.

N.B. Its Cairo not Kairo, smart ass!

The fabulous (:P)

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he occupied his time reading the letters all over again, during the length of the flight. Naruto was really an idiot wasn't he, a nice sweet warm sexy idiot. The raven was very thrilled about visiting a totally new place, but more excited about kissing the blond again. The hot puffy lips, the blushed tanned cheeks- NO NO NO Uchihas don't get all mushy thinking about people. Sasuke shook his head.

Both boys were part of the Seminar for Dialogue among Civilizations between Japan and the Islamic World taking place in Cairo; however Naruto decided to head to Egypt before time to do some tourist tours. Sasuke, on the other hand, still needed to finish an internship in Japan before he could travel.

Sasuke hissed at the little kid sitting infront of him, yet the kid wasn't intimidated. In fact, the four year old seemed very fascinated with the raven. He struggled and stood on his tiptoes over the chair to be able to watch Sasuke's every move. He started mumbling cute stuff to Sasuke. As usual the raven didn't seem interested, although everyone started pinching the kid's cheeks marveling how cute he was.

"You look vewy stwong! I bet if the doctow gave you a shot, you will not say awie!" the kid flattered Sasuke. Although Sasuke acted as if he was uninterested, the praise almost made his face blush… May be the kid wasn't so bad after all!

"Thank you, Kiddo"

"weally! Not evewyone has CWAZY spiky haiw like you. The doctow will be very scawed," Sasuke's lips twitched to the side. The complement ended up with a very cute insult that left Sasuke not knowing if he should burst out laughing or glare at the kiddo.

Afterwards, the flight attendant distributed boxes of crappy food. By that time Sasuke was wishing he didn't save on air fair, and chose first class instead. What made it worse was all the attention he was getting.

The kid refused to eat, and then the mom started persuading him by saying "If you eat this Banana you will grow up to be as strong as this young man".

"He ate BANANA so he got big???

"Didn't you use to eat a lot of banana and listen to your mom when you were young? This is why you are so strong right? See Mido, he has very strong muscles?" The mom's eyes pleaded Sasuke to answer yes. Sasuke's mind couldn't really understand how some cultures were just too… blatant. The woman definitely didn't look Asian. (A.N. Suck it up Sasuke, I had to dance for my cousin to get him to eat once! He was two then).

"Yes," Sasuke glared at the woman.

"Oh sorry we are bothering you. When you have kids you will understand."

An old woman sitting next to them decided to join the conversation, "Kids these days don't think about marriage and children anymore! They just want to work work work, and play".

A 17 year old girl decided to raid the conversation and share her opinions also. Suddenly, he felt as if he was stuck in a social club discussion; one which everyone loved to interrupt the other and add his/her opinion. That wasn't a plane ride, It must be Uchiha hell.

----

Finally, Sasuke was out of the hell flight. He stood for 30 minutes waiting for Naruto… the delay was really getting on his nerves.

"HEY TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Naruto shouted from far.

"Dope," Sasuke mumbled.

As soon as Naruto got to Sasuke, he jumped him. Quickly, he hugged the pale boy, and kissed him once on each cheek. Sasuke's head almost exploded, _what the hell he is thinking kissing me in public! Did the sun melt his mind or something! _

"NARUTO"

"What teme?"

"Are you crazy or something?"

"What! this is how people say hi here!"

"Well, I don't appreciate it. Keep your hands to yourself Naruto, I doubt that they fondle each other's asses while greeting!" Naruto was cupping the raven's well sculpt fuck-me-now buns.

"I was just adding some Naruto spice to the greeting," the blond smirked and messed with the raven locks. Receiving one more glare.

"Hn"

"When I take you back to the dorm, I will…" Naruto dragged Sasuke's ear near his mouth by fisting the dark hair and pulling, "show you a new trick I learned".

"My hair," If Naruto tugged any harder, Sasuke was going to become bald spot Sasuke.

"The trick includes my lips, my tongue, and my pinky," PINKY??

"When you take me back to the dorm, I will kick you ass for being so late."

"So you want to give me a spanking? Interesting…"

Sasuke wanted to make the blond eat his fist, why was he twisting his words and making them sound perverted. After another thought, may be he should spank Naruto. Teach him some manners.

"Interesting indeed!"


End file.
